


In The Dark

by DAAAAAARK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAAAAARK/pseuds/DAAAAAARK
Summary: You know when you love someone, but everything just keeps falling apart. You know they love you, But they make it seem like they hate you. They don't respect you, they shown no emotion until they half to... Is this truly love? I don't think it is... I think this is pure hate. Hatred is a fowl word, it tells people that they are unwanted.Fire destroys things, it burns everything to dark ashes, that crumble to the smallest touch. Its painful to get burned, and once you get burned you remember it forever. One day your going to be burnt into a crisp if you keep letting the fire burn you, Your going to half to just put it out.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello welcome to Chapter One!
> 
> This story is graphic and depressing, if you don't want to read click out. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, and also this chapter is kind of short but ill make future ones better. 
> 
> Thankyou, 
> 
> Dark

 

Sometimes, I like to think that all relationships work out. 

That everything will be perfect, 

Its a lie. 

*******************************************************

Pidge tied her short hair up into a tiny pony tail that sat lowly at the back of her neck. She pulled out her pen as she jotted down the notes from her class.

She hardly payed attention to her semester and she didn't really care. She mainly doodled on the stiff note book that had some loose papers sitting freely between the pages.

''And make sure you have it all finished by next week." The older lady at the front placed her white chalk shard down after it was out of use. Her black hair stood in a loose bun on the top of her head, small grey hairs erupted from the roots and she had small glasses hanging on a chain down her neck. 

Free numbers were written all along the pale green board, Pidge looked up for a few seconds to memorize the numbers before collecting her pens and books and putting them in her pastel green bag.

She adjusted her glasses on her nose before standing up with her note book in her hand, and her bag slung around her shoulder.

Pidge didn't bother spending anymore time here, and she ignored one of the other students that were calling her name as she slipped her ear buds into her ears.

Pidge roughly pushed open the heavy door letting it slam closed  as she walked down the empty silent halls. She hummed slightly to the song that was blaring into her ears. 

She didn't notice a boy coming out of another class room until her face came in contact with a metal door that was pushed open. She stumbled back a bit grabbing her nose in contact. "Shit."

Scarlet blood dripped out of her nose as she cupped it . She looked up to see a boy come out of the door way, His hair was dark black that curled down onto his forehead. "Watch where your going mullet head." Pidge winced as she pinched her nose. The boy simply glared at her for a few seconds before speaking up. "You should of payed attention!" He snapped. Pidge sighed, "I don't give a fuck okay, Where the damn nurse." She hissed at the sting.

The boy paused, "Come on." He growled taking hold of her left arm. Pidge squeaked slightly as he dragged her off towards a door before going inside. "What the fuck dude." Pidge yelped as she was forcefully pushed down to sit on a bench. The guy took her stuff setting it down next to her.

"Shut your dirty mouth." He harshly muttered. Pidge slumped down lazily, "Hold still." The mullet haired boy grabbed the first aid kit that was underneath a sink and placed it next to her. He grabbed some loose napkins that were also under there, and  handed them to her.

Pidge hesitantly took them holding it against her sore nose. He grabbed a cloth wetting it slightly, and moving her hand away from her nose. He dabbed it lightly along her upper lip. Pidge looked at him for a short few seconds scanning his emotions, they were empty.

His lavender eyes were dull as she looked into them. ''I can do that myself." Pidge moved back. "Just stay still Pidge." He spoke softer than before. "How do you know my name? Stalker." Pidge furrowed her brows. "Everyone in the school knows who you are Pidge." The boy rolled his eyes. "Your the girl who doesn't give a shit about anything." He smiled slightly.

"Thats not true." Pidge threw up her arms. "Now what did I say about moving." He sighed. "I care about somethings.." Pidge pouted crossing her arms. "There." He moved the cloth away putting it in the sink, he closed the aid kit putting it where he found it. Pidge touched her nose, "I need to wash my hands." She got up washing them in the sink. 

"Whats your name?" Pidge turned off the water shaking her fingers before grabbing a napkin to dry them off. The boy smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "Thats for you to find out." He declared. "Oh so were gonna play this game huh?" Pidge sighed. "Alright doesn't matter to me."

Pidge picked her bag and note book back up, "And next time, turn the music down a little bit. Then you might be able to hear when someones opening a door." He chuckled. 

Pidge simply glared at him. "Whatever." She put one bud in this time leaving the room, but she looked back to see the boy staring right at her. She put the other ear bud so she could blur out the rest of the world, and finally she can be at peace. 

__________

 

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you made it to the end of the chapter, Please tell me what you thought of it. I worked hard to make it and I appreciate you reading it, 
> 
> Dark


End file.
